


Train encounter

by CuteFishy



Series: Hungary Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Public Transportation, Train Rides, Trains, drugs?, shady buisiness, shady people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: A sudden screeching noise resounded in the closed of area of the train department, followed by the tud of bags and luggage falling and hitting the carpeted floor. Nathanael jerked awake and nearly fell over in his haste to get up. Panicked he looked around, trying to find the one thing he could not afford to let out of his sight ...Just a shady guy trying to get an item to his boss by using the public transport - because his boss is just enough of a jerk to not allow him the use of a car. Which would make so many things a lot easier. Seriously.





	Train encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot I wrote a few years back in school for a portfolio in our English class. Actually it was for the portfolio of my best friend (she was always trying to get me to do her work) which was about Hungary. The promt was to write a short piece based on their choosen country and a typical pastry .....

A sudden screeching noise resounded in the closed of area of the train department, followed by the thud of bags and luggage falling and hitting the carpeted floor. Nathanael jerked awake and nearly fell over in his haste to get up. Panicked he looked around, trying to find the one thing he could not afford to let out of his sight. He was not supposed to become distracted in the first place let alone to fall asleep.

A deep sigh left his lips as he spotted the little plastic bag lying innocently next to a heavy looking suitcase. _Not his._ His mind supplied and for the first time he noticed the other man sitting calmly a few feet away from him.

The other guy seemed to be observing him with something akin to concern in his eyes. Nathanael chose to ignore him. Nothing was of importance as long as he didn't lose the thing in the plastic bag. His boss would kill him. Literally. Well, he'd just have to be more careful from now on.

Picking up his treasure he risked another glance at the unfamiliar man out of the corner of his eyes. He seemed occupied and quite content with drinking his coffee and staring out of the window at the fast changing scenery. Nathanael wasn’t really fond of train rides. Not to say that he was afraid. That would be a bit farfetched but let's just say that they often resulted in dizziness and some nausea.

Shuffling back to his seat, he noted with disdain that the other guy had now taken out some Hungarian dessert and was biting into it with a blissful expression etched onto his face. If he remembered right the thing was called _strudel_ or _Rétes_ in Hungarian. He had seen quite a lot of people eating it during his stay in Budapest. It seemed to be a flaky pastry with various fillings such as cottage cheese, apple, poppy-seed or cherries. He didn´t understand why people ate it. Seriously. He could smell the huge amount of sugar from a mile away! He wasn't opposed to sweet things but everything had its limit.

Nathanael hadn't expected the sudden lurch of the train and since he couldn't seem to get a hold on anything in time, lost his balance. To his misfortune this sent him crashing into the other man, who still had his cup of coffee and strudel in hand. The result was a drenched and dirty shirt as well as a shocked and slightly angered man. Flushing a bit Nathanael righted himself and murmured, “I apologize”.

Raising an eyebrow the other guy regarded him for a moment before saying, “Well, apology accepted, but you do owe me a strudel and a coffee”. Growling low in his throat, Nathanael thought about changing his mind. Perhaps he did hate train rides. It was time that his boss finally got him a goddamn car.


End file.
